Many analytic techniques center around assumptions that inputs and outputs are exact. However, frequently, applications do not lend themselves to such assumptions. This is particularly true when considering characterizations or categorizations of input values. For example, there is no definite, universal function for determining whether a temperature is “cold”. Fuzzy logic provides an opportunity to assess a degree to which a proposition is true. Nonetheless, in many industries, the adoption of fuzzy logic has been limited.